


全员黑化

by Nine1998



Series: 纸片人x你 [4]
Category: OneD
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: “找到你了，薯片小姐。”少年伸出了手，“现在你的身边，只有我了。”——周棋洛





	全员黑化

全员黑化·囚禁向  
成人高的笼子，笼子中铺了上等的貂绒和被子，有细细的锁链拴住人的脚。  
他扯着你的头发，用力拽向自己，连带着下身一起，狠命在你的体内冲撞，对你的呼痛声充耳不闻。  
“还想跑？真是…勇气可嘉！”  
——李泽言

警察向来是不温柔的，他再度回来的时候，身上又沾染了你讨厌的血腥味。  
他知晓你的习惯，先洗澡，再过来抱紧你，像要把你揉碎。  
“之前欺负你的家伙，被我弄死了，不许看别人，不许离开我”  
——白起

消毒水，全是消毒水的味道。  
身体软的连抬一根手指都费劲，他又往你的血管里注射了一针不知道什么的液体，随后轻吻你，进入。动作幅度也缓慢地像是对待一件珍宝，你张嘴想说话，可是连说话都要费很大的力气。  
“别怕，不疼。”他挺动着下身，“我知道你想走，可……我贪得无厌，想要你的全部。”  
——许墨  
你成为了，网络公敌，因为他。  
狂热的粉丝只会相信他们的爱豆，你的家门口也好、公司也好，都贴满了侮辱性的词汇。  
无处可逃，面临崩塌。他的经纪人开着车停在了你的面前，他在后座冲你笑的阳光明媚。  
“找到你了，薯片小姐。”少年伸出了手，“现在你的身边，只有我了。”  
——周棋洛


End file.
